Five Nights at Freddy's: The War
Five Nights at Freddy's: The War is the fictional "seventh" entry in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Unlike all the previous installments, this one is not so much about freaky mascot characters trying to kill you insomuch as a war with a rival chain. Plot After the end of the fictional sixth entry, all the Animatronics were reconstructed and reprogrammed. An rival pizzeria with their own Animatronics is planning to to take out Freddy's Pizzeria Galaxy with... less than legal measures using their own animatronics. Gameplay You play as the night guard, who has to keep these new animatronics out as well as control your own animatronics to take out the new ones. The new animatronics will attack your animatronics and vice versa, and each animatronic is more likely to take out another animatronic, similar to rock paper scissors, but with a chance that the other animatronic might win despite the odds. You are to prevent yourself from being utterly destroyed as well as to make sure the animatronics don't all get destroyed in one night. The game now takes course of a month now. Every broken animatronic must be fixed over a period of three days, including the rival pizzeria. Nights bleh, tba Animatronopedia Freddy's Pizzeria Galaxy *'Freddy Fazbear' *'Chica' *'Bonnie' *'Foxy the Pirate Fox' *'Toy Freddy' *'Toy Chica' *'Toy Bonnie' *'Toy Foxy' *'Holo Freddy' - A CG version of Freddy Fazbear that is just a projection, but the animatronics don't have a clue. *'Holo Chica' - A CG version of Chica that is just a projection, but the animatronics don't have a clue. *'Holo Bonnie' - A CG version of Bonnie that is just a projection, but the animatronics don't have a clue. *'Holo Foxy' - A CG version of Foxy the Pirate Fox that is just a projection, but the animatronics don't have a clue. *'Golden Freddy' *'Mangle' *'Balloon Boy' *'Puppet' *'Water Boy' - Required to clean up messes and fires. All the animatronics will ignore him with the exception of Snaily, who's too short and weak to attack him anyway. He will stop at nothing to destroy him, but he can't actually take him out. Use Water Boy to distract Snaily if he's going to be set up as a bomb. *'Animatronic Unten' - A animatronic resembling that of Unten of Fantendo fame. He only appears in free play and rarely. He is the quickest animatronic, and he has an eletrical effect on him that shortens out any animatronic he's attack, but this effect only appears if he's about to short out as well. Bad Dingo Burgers *'Bad Dingo' - The mascot for the rival chain. He is of course, a dingo. He wears sunglasses which he can toss like boomerangs, which he uses to attack as well as unlock doors, vents, and vaults. On later nights, he will wield more than one pair of sunglasses. *'Sheriff Rex' - A T-Rex in a western get up. He has a strong bite as well as pellet guns, which he'll rarely use unless he wants to misdirect you and your animatronics. *'Pytha' - A snake woman that can leave her skin around to make the other animatronics trip and fall. This will reveal her skeleton though, so she will only use it if she thinks the sacrifice is worth it. She can pick up the skin as long as it's not too damaged. Like Sheriff Rex, she also has a strong but more concentrated bite. *'Snaily' - A slow moving animatronic that can be converted into a bomb. Later nights will see her with a turbo jet attached. *'Cyborg Dingo' - A darker and edgier version of Bad Dingo. He is now equipped a paintball gun that will require anything he shoots to be cleaned up. He also keeps the glasses but he can only have one pair. *'Cyborg Rex' - A new version of Sheriff Rex that has heat vision. He can't see the animatronics unless they're heating up from damage, so he will take out weaker animatronics. *'Cyborg Pytha' - Now spews oil, which either burns up from Snaily's turbo jet or makes animatronics slip around. *'Cyborg Snaily' - Now has legs and resembles more of a centipede. She can climb up walls now but no longer acts like a bomb, but still keeps the turbo jet. *'Animatronic Reptflux' - A animatronic resembling that of Reptflux of Fighters of Lapis fame. He only appears in free play and rarely. He is the strongest animatronic, and he has a piercing frame. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Exotoro Games